Mundane
by Biocore
Summary: Miyuki never really thought her everyday life would ever be as exciting or amusing as some of the high school anime she had seen. Tsukasa/Miyuki, Contains explicit content.


Note: I do not own Lucky Star or anything related to it (other than this story).

Lucky Star: Mundane

The sound of the train in the distance. Birds singing, cats meowing, clouds silently moving past in the deep blue sky. This was bliss to many, including Miyuki Takara. The pink-haired girl smiled as she stared up at the sky, trying to find shapes in the clouds. So much was she enjoying herself that she didn't notice Tsukasa asking her a question. "…an! …chan! YUKI-CHAAAAN!" Tsukasa's raised voice made Miyuki jump and turn to face her. "Oh my, was I daydreaming again? How awful of me…" The other girls smiled, Miyuki's reactions were always a little cute. Tsukasa held out a small bun. "Did you want this, Yuki-chan? I'm full and nobody else really wants it." Miyuki smiled. "Why sure, and thank you Hiiragi-san." She grabbed the bun and took a small bite out of it, and eventually finished it off and followed the group as they began walking back to school. Kagami brought up a question that had been nagging at her for a while. "So Konata-chan, why were you so excited about eating on the roof today anyway? I didn't take you for an outdoors person." The small girl smiled. "I just though today looked nice. Oh wait, one more thing!" She stood there for a few seconds, then suddenly yawned as long and loud as she could, opening her mouth as wide as it would go. Kagami and Tsukasa stared, but Miyuki suddenly giggled. "Oh, Izumi-san, I should have expected you to reference that show eventually! Very well done, in my opinion."

Konata took a small bow. "No, you're too much! I was just rewatching it the other day and thought today looked perfect!" Kagami turned to Miyuki, then Konata. "I think I'm going to go before this gets any weirder. Come on, Tsukasa!" She grabbed her confused little sister's hand and went down the stairs, followed by Konata and Miyuki who were having a very lively conversation about the anime the blue-haired girl had just referenced. The conversation lasted until they were back on the top floor, where the girls split up and went to their respective classes. Despite the fact Miyuki was in the same class as Konata, they sat too far apart to talk without getting in trouble. Besides, even Konata agreed that Miyuki needed to pay attention in class, although in Konata's case it was so she could copy her work.

-A few hours later-

The bell chimed out its little tune and soon the mass known as the student body rushed out of the doors of the school. The four girls stopped outside the gates to chat. Tsukasa turned to Miyuki. "Yuki-chan, I didn't know you liked anime! Especially not something Kona-chan would also watch." The pink-haired girl held a hand to her face and blushed. "Oh, well I'm not nearly as big a fan as Izumi-san, but I do tend to watch the occasional show. I like the lighthearted ones the best, though; something interesting and funny always happens in them. In fact, despite their genre sometimes being called "slice of life" animes, they often don't realistically portray daily events. For example, although the characters usually go to a normal looking high schools, the events that surround them are almost always extraordinarily comical and don't happen nearly as often as they're shown to." Konata raised a hand. "Yeah, but do you think anyone would try to sell an anime about the boring, mundane lives of ordinary-looking characters with no odd quirks?" The other girls sighed. When Konata had a point, she had a point.

Kagami smirked a little. _Odd quirks is certainly the perfect thing for Konata to be talking about… _The short girl looked up at her. "Oh, and what's so funny, Kagamin? You feeling appreciated because I mentioned odd quirks?" The lilac-haired girl growled. "Ugh! It always has to be an insult with you! Can't you just say something nice for once?! Actually, don't answer that, I don't any weird compliments from an otaku. Let's go, Tsukasa." Her sibling didn't follow. "Actually, I was thinking I might want to go to Yuki-chan's and watch some of those shows with her… if you don't mind, big sis." The older girl thought for a minute. "Well, you are at Miyuki's, so I guess that's okay. But Miyuki, I'd like you to help her with a little work too, okay? I don't want to tell mom and dad that she went to someone's house instead of working." Miyuki smiled. "I'll take care of it, Hiiragi-san. Now, I suppose we should get going." The other three nodded and went on the train, and eventually all went off to their stops. Miyuki had to wake up Tsukasa when they reached their stops, but her gentle shaking took quite a while. The younger girl blushed in embarrassment almost all the way to Miyuki's house.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki-chan! I always fall asleep on long rides like that… I hope you didn't mind me leaning on your shoulder, hehe…" Miyuki giggled quietly. "Oh no, I'm sort of used to it by now. To be honest, I didn't feel it that much, your hair acted as a cushion." She turned her head to smile in a way that would have made Tsukasa a bit confused. They entered the large home and greeted Yuki's mother, who was apparently having a very involved conversation with someone on the phone. They entered her room, which shocked Tsukasa. "Woah… Yuki-chan, your room is so big!" The pink-haired girl waved her hand dismissively. "No, no, don't say things like that, it makes me feel spoiled." Tsukasa giggled. "Okay, but it is pretty big. Oh my gosh, look at these plushies!" She ran over to Miyuki's large bed, which was covered in pink blankets. On top were a fairly large assortment of various stuffed animals and characters from anime, all lined up near her pillows as if waiting for her to return. "Oh, right. I have a bad habit of collecting those at stores, some of them just look so cute that I'd feel bad if I didn't get them." Tsukasa smiled. "I know, right? Aww, look at this little kitty!" She gently grabbed a small plush kitten and stroked the faux fur it had been lined with. Miyuki sat on the bed with her, blushing slightly. "Yes, that one's my favorite. I won it in a lottery at the local animal shelter, I donated some money and they gave me a ticket. I can't go to sleep without her now."

The younger girl looked up. "Her?" The older girl nodded. "I thought it look a bit like a girl, so I called her Mikinya. A silly name, I suppose, but I like it." Tsukasa held up the small cat and made a few meowing noises, and soon they were both laughing and talking and making various noises as they went through the pink-haired girl's collection of plushies. When they were done, Miyuki remembered what they had come here for. "Oh right, I nearly forgot about the anime, how awful. I believe I have the DVD somewhere…" She looked around her TV, then under it, and eventually was going around various parts of her room looking for it. Tsukasa thought she should help too, and looked under the bed. She pulled out a small box with a neat pink ribbon taped on top, it couldn't have been much larger than a shoe box. _Maybe Miyuki has some cute old shoes in here! I bet she wouldn't mind if I borrowed a pair… _She pulled off the box lid and tilted her head. The box was full of manga with odd and somewhat suggestive titles. She took off the first one and almost had to stop herself from yelping at the cover of the second one; a very well-rounded girl, bent over and naked, looking out with a face that said "come and get me." Further exploration of the box revealed several more titles of similar nature. Tsukasa held her hands to her face. _Yuki-chan… reads this kind of stuff?! But… There's no way!_

She opened one novel and skimmed to about halfway, her face going beet red at the sight of a fair-chested student slowly being undressed by another girl. She read the rest of the scene, checking behind her to see if Miyuki was still in her closet looking for the DVD. The girls were now naked and kissing with their tongues. The lilac-haired girl winced as they began feeling each other up and moaning and making very erotic faces. _This is so dirty, I should put it back before Miyuki finds out… But I want to keep reading… _She continued reading, becoming very hot and sweaty. Her right hand slowly reached up and began caressing her soft, flat chest. Despite the fact there wasn't much there, she had found the area around her nipples fairly sensitive. A very tiny moan escaped her mouth; she had never felt this hot before, especially not in public… "Tsukasa-san, I believe I've found the DVD… Yes, volume one of Az*m**ga Da-" She stopped in her tracks and stared at Tsukasa, who yelped and stared back, red-faced and sweaty. "N… NO! Don't look!" The small girl curled up against the wall and started sobbing. Miyuki quietly walked over to her and kneeled down, gasping as she noticed that Tsukasa had been discovered her "private hobby". "Oh no… I should have hid these somewhere else, I guess I forgot again…"

She turned to look as Tsukasa, who was still crying. "Tsukasa-san, don't cry please…" The pink-haired girl moved over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh Yuki-chan, you weren't s-supposed to s-see that! I f-found your h-hentai, and then I w-was… was…" She broke off into crying again and leaned against her older friend. Miyuki held her closer against her and petted her hair soothingly. "It's okay, Tsukasa, you don't need to be upset… I'm not angry at you at all." _My little Tsu-chan… Is right here with me, now… _The lilac-haired girl stopped crying and looked up at her friend. "You're not angry? But I found out your secret, and I was going to do…that… right in front of you…" Miyuki giggled. "I don't see why I would be angry. Normally I might be worried about the hentai thing, yes, but I know I can trust you. And the other thing, well… That's sort of the point of reading those kinds of manga." Tsukasa smiled. "Silly me, I forgot how understanding you are, Yuki-chan. Thanks." Her friend smiled and hugged her again. "Don't mention it. But, Tsukasa-san…" The small girl tilted her head. "Yeah?" Miyuki placed her hand on Tsukasa's shoulder and swallowed loudly, looking unusually serious and somewhat afraid. "T-There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. At first, I tried to rationalize the feeling away, completely afraid of the alternative. But as time went on, and we got to know each other better, I… I..." She paused and blushed, looking away for a moment.

Tsukasa looked down at the dojin in front of her, then up at Miyuki, then back to the dojin again. A few seconds later, she got the idea and gasped. "M-Miyuki-chan, don't t-tell me that you…" Miyuki nodded solemnly, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry Tsukasa, but for one reason or another, I seem to have… fallen for you." She turned away and blushed more, holding her face in her hands. "I won't blame you if you think I'm w-weird, I never really belie… believed it myself." She shuddered slightly as she held back tears. She had finally gotten it off of her chest, and now she had to face whatever was coming next. At first there was nothing, then suddenly she felt a small pair of arms embrace her and a head rest on her shoulder. "Yuki-chan… I wouldn't think you're weird. Maybe I'm not all that smart or experienced like big sis, but I know that if a cute, honest, and sweet girl like you were to like another girl, it must be true love. And true love is the best love there is, no matter how it looks." Miyuki turned to Tsukasa, eyes shimmering. "Oh Tsukasa-san… You really know how to make my heart flutter." They looked at each other for a while, then slowly moved closer. Miyuki whispered, "Is this okay with you?" The lilac-haired girl simply nodded, and then they shared their first kiss. Even though their eyes were closed, they could almost clearly see sparks dancing around their eyelids. "Oh Yuki-chan…"

They kissed again, but this time Tsukasa felt the edge of Miyuki's tongue trace her lips. She made a small noise of acknowledgement and allowed a little more room for her friend's tongue to probe her mouth, while she began doing to the same. The slick muscles slowly slid around each other, gently writhing and probing the spaces around them with a heated passion. More than once the girls moaned at feeling of being inside each other, and soon they were very flushed in the face and ready to go much further. Tsukasa, uncharacteristically, made the first move. Her tiny hand reached over to Miyuki's gentle face and caressed the soft skin of her cheek, then slowly moved down until it reached her ample chest, which she gave a small squeeze. The pink-haired girl winced slightly, but went along with it. She moved forward enough to place her mouth on Tsukasa's neck, which she gently kissed, then licked slowly. The lilac-haired girl shuddered at the sudden sensation. "Mmn… Yuki-chan, that feels so… good…" Miyuki worked a little harder, making sure to get as much of the sensitive area as possible. "AHN! Y-Yuki-chan!" The small girl's hand began cupping and squeezing the mass that filled it, causing its owner to gasp. Miyuki began nibbling at Tsukasa's neck in response, moving down to the collarbone and planting kisses on it. The lilac-haired girl, on the other hand, began rubbing the older girl's nipple, feeling it slowly harden under the hot touch of her hand.

They continued working at each other, eventually winding up on the floor with Miyuki topless and submitting to the pleasures of Tsukasa toying with her nipples. "Oh, y-yes… You're so good, Tsukasa-san…" Her head thrashed slightly to the side when the younger girl gave a slightly harder pull. "Ah, Y-Yuki, are you okay?" Miyuki nodded. "I'm fine, just please do it again!" She moaned loudly as the small hands gripped the pink nubs tightly and gave a mild tug before squishing them back against her body. Soon the lilac-haired girl had begun a kneading motion, sending Miyuki into throes of pleasure. _My breasts feel so good, so good… It's driving me crazy… _Tsukasa by now was so turned on she thought something in her might break. _All I can think about is being dirty with Yuki-chan… How can her body be so sexy? I have to taste it… _She slowly lowered her head, thought about it for a second, then gently placed her lips around Miyuki's nipple. Almost instantly the pink-haired girl arched her back as pleasure rippled across her. Tsukasa sucked harder, lolling the hardened tip around with her tongue and nearly driving her friend insane with ecstasy. "OH YES, DO IT HARDER TSUKASA-SAN!" Suddenly the younger girl's head was being driven into the soft flesh as Miyuki shuddered all over from the intense sensations flooding her mind. Her hand reached down into her wet panties and began teasing the slick area inside. "Ahh… Too good!"

Tsukasa had moved on to the other nipple now and given it a fair treatment when she noticed what her friend was doing. "Hey Yuki-chan, that's not fair!" The older girl turned to her friend. "W-What's not fair?" The lilac-haired girl tried her best sultry voice. "That's my job…" She slowly moved downwards along Miyuki's gleaming body, enjoying the feel of her friend's delicate skin and soft stomach. She gently pulled down the skirt, then hesitantly edge down the panties. Even as horny as she was now, she had never done anything like this before, and had every right to be nervous as she edged her mouth ever closer to the slit in front of her. "Oh no, please Tsukasa-san, don't tell me you're going to… I-I'm not sure if I could take anything like that…" She didn't get another chance to argue as she felt something warm and wet slide its way inside her. She bit her lip to keep from uttering what would probably be either a very profane word or a scream that would more than likely bring her mother up. Her legs instinctively spread farther apart the higher the higher the pleasure built. Miyuki kept her mouth closed as best she could, breathing heavily through her nose and thrashing about slightly while she rubbed her right breast and let Tsukasa work her undercarriage. A few minutes later, she felt a familiar pull building up inside of her. "Hah… C-can't take any more… So h-hot…" She gave up resisting as the pleasure engulfed her body, then focused between her legs like a laser beam. She bucked slightly as she felt it build up higher, and higher, until finally she covered her mouth tightly with both hands as she let out a yell and cum squirted from her womanhood into Tsukasa's face. Her first squirting orgasm, and it was better than she ever could have imagined.

Tsukasa yelped and sat back up as some slick fluid hit her square in the nose. "Wah! Y-Yuki-chan's… love juices…" She looked down to see a much larger amount streaming from between the folds of her friend's sex. Slowly rubbing it on the tip of her finger, she placed what was once on her tiny nose onto the tip of her tongue. It had a very odd flavor, something she had never tasted before. A little sweet, a little tangy like sweat, and with a somewhat musky aroma to it. "Nn… Yuki-chan tastes good…" She reached down into her own drenched panties and began to toy with her clit, knowing that she would come fast enough to be down almost as long as her friend. "Ah… Y-Yuki-chan…" Her head swung back as she felt something grab at her chest and tease her nipples. "I thought… I should help you too…" Miyuki gingerly rubbed her friend's small chest, somewhat amused by how good it apparently felt to the small girl. She thought as a gift for being such a good girl, she would also nibble on her neck. Tsukasa moaned at the multiple sensations flooding her mind. "Oh Yuki-chan, I feel so good all over…" She moaned again as Miyuki moved faster, and soon enough she stiffened as all at once the sensations built up into a tight feeling between her legs, causing her to cry out.

Her climax hit hard, and she fell back next to her exhausted friend. "I love you so much, Miyuki…" The pink-haired girl smiled cutely. "I love you as well, Tsukasa-san… And thank you so much for all of this. You can't imagine how happy you've made me." They kissed again and hugged, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. Eventually Tsukasa fell asleep from fatigue, so Miyuki cleaned everything up and redressed the small girl in an old pair of pajamas she had before gently placing her on the bed. She smiled at the cute scene before her. "Kagami-san is so lucky, she gets to see this all the time…" Soon she was tired as well and put on her own pajamas, snuggling up beside her lover and planting a small kiss on the back of her head. Soon darkness clouded her vision and she went off to sleep.

Mrs. Takara quietly closed the door. She had come upstairs when she heard some odd sounds, and opened the door just enough to barely see inside, and what she saw amazed her. Now she leaned against the wall, slightly hot from the scene but mostly proud of her daughter. "My little Miyuki is all grown up now, I guess… Oh kids today, they're so much more free in their romances." She quietly went back downstairs and called the Hiiragi family to say that Tsukasa would be staying the rest of the night.

-The Next Day-

Kagami crossed her arms as Tsukasa walked up to her, followed by Miyuki. "Tsukasa, what happened? I got a call from Miyuki's mom saying you were gonna stay all night!" The small girl blushed. "Well, me and Yuki-chan were having such a good time that I didn't want to leave…" Her sister lightened up. "Well, okay then. But did you get any work done?" A blank look crossed Tsukasa's face, then suddenly she whimpered. "Oh no, we forgot all about it! I'm so sorry!" Konata was about to raise a point, but suddenly the bell rang. As the girls walked to their classes, Miyuki turned to Tsukasa. "Thanks again, Tsukasa-san. But, do you think our relationship will work?" The small girl giggled quietly. "I think it might. Besides, I've seen my big sis look at Konata sometimes, and I know they've been doing something." The pink-haired girl smiled. "Oh my, I guess this school is a little less mundane than I believed."


End file.
